Into the Abyss
by narutotrigger
Summary: The journal may be over and done with, but the Heros journey continues! My Disgaea play through.


Into the Abyss: A New Adventure

Read and Review

Prologue

Once upon a time (Five years ago to be exact)… there was a hero. He was a young lad, destined for great things. He traveled across the Earth, searching far and wide for adventure. Once he had found all he could find above the land, he decided his next great adventure.

He opened the window of his large mansion, "To the Underworld!" With the help of the merchant, Alfred, he built a great construct deep into the center of Earth. "There were many adventurers, like you, long ago. They too, would dream of adventure…" He trailed off.

In a ruined building to the east, known as the dungeon, the hero found many manuscripts and blueprints. One of these blueprints had a design, known as a 'hellivator'. It was simply a long tunnel that would lead to the depths of the Earth.

A gentle thud was heard, "I'm afraid… That's all for tonight." An older gentleman said as he closed the book he was reading from. A collective groan was heard in the small room as he finished.

A child went up to him and asked, "Why do you have to finish so fast?"

He chuckled, "You'll have to wait till tomorrow, I'm afraid. If I were to tell you now, you would be terrified to go to sleep. Molly and Shayna would have my hide as well."

The children went to sleep, just as planned. The old man quickly got out of there. As he shut the door, he was approached by another man.

Once he turned around, "Alfred, what a pleasant surprise." The two acquaintances shook hands.

"So, you're still reading out of that thing, huh?" He points to the tattered book. "Sebastian…"

He chuckled, "Now, don't you Sebastian me… You were the one who said we should honor him. I'm sure this is what he would have wanted."

Alfred sighed, "Perhaps, but do we really know what he wants? For the last few years of his life, all he had been doing was throwing his life away, doing insane feats."

Sebastian put his hand on Alfreds shoulder, "Regardless, I think I should continue." He walked away.

"What will you do when the kids ask about him? What will you say?"

He stopped and sighed, "I'll tell the truth. He's on a much grander adventure…"

Two years ago…

After everything was said and done, Mark was tired. There was nothing to do around his city. Aside from the random solar eclipses and blood months, there was not much danger and threat in the world now.

He had gouged out the Eye of Cthulu, dismembered the Eater of Worlds, dismantled the Skeletron, obliterated the Wall of Flesh, separated the Twins, Retinazer and Spazmatism, caused the Destroy to malfunction, electrocuted the Skeletron Prime, set ablaze the Plantera, and deconstructed the Golem.

After all that, the young hero, Mark had decided it was enough. He decided it was finally time for a break from adventuring. It lasted for… a month or so. He had enough.

It was by that point he started looking for new ways to find his thrills.

His friends worried for him, especially Sebastian, the man he saved from the clutches of the Skeletron, Shayna, a woman he found tied up in the Dungeon, and Dalamar, a man he found tied up as well.

"We must do something about Mark." The three nodded. "I can't see him go through this. He'll end up killing himself one day, looking for adventure."

Dalamar the Wizard sighed, "Should we stop him? After all, death is but the next great adventure." Shayna kicked him, "Ouch… What did you do that for?"

She grit her teeth, "No one asked you, ya old coot! He's seriously going to kill himself and it won't end in a simple death either."

After having his head in order, Dalamar said, "Alright, there might be a way, but you won't likely approve."

Shayna shrugged, "Going to have to hear it first."

The old man smiled, "Of course…"

He spoke in great length about an incantation to summon the Grim Reaper. The reaper was the one who ferried souls to the Netherworld, a world not completely unlike the Underworld.

"So what is the difference between the two?"

Dalamar wasn't sure. "All I could glean from these texts is that it's another plane of existence, so to speak. We can summon the reaper and have him send Mark on one last adventure."

Sebastian finally spoke, "And what if it isn't? You can't trust such beings… Look at the Skeletron."

He closed the book, "This might just be our only option."

The three worked for days and nights on the recipe. After a long week, they finally found all the right ingredients.

"Dangerous or not, aren't we lucky that Mark opens his stores of dangerous weapons to everyone?"

The two had to smile. The ingredients to summon the reaper were gathered near the Dungeon. Normally, this would be near suicide. However, Mark luckily had decided to teach everyone how to use his weapons in case of emergencies, especially for blood moons and solar eclipses, when the monsters were particularly strong.

They quickly summoned the Reaper using an arcane spell. It spoke in a ghastly voice, "_What is it that you wish, mortals_?"

The three told it what they wanted to have done. It seemed to understand, "_Very well… It will be done._"

In the dead of night, the Reaper managed to locate Mark the Hero.

"Who's there?" He held his Death Sickle in hand, along with a small knife in his belt pocket. "I'm warning you, whether you be living or dead, you will not take me!"

He carried a large blade for emergency situations, if such a situation was to arise. A shield in his right hand, a crest with a strange pattern on his shirt attached to a purple stone.

The Reaper showed itself, "_Halt hero… I bear you no ill will."_

Mark swung his sickle talentedly, "Are you a reaper, looking for his sickle? I'm telling you, I got it fair and square from your buddy."

The figure shook its hook, "_Relax… I'm only here for you." _The reaper extended a bony hand filled to the brim with a white light, "_Look into the abyss, and see what it is I am here for…"_

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the Hero observed what his friends wanted. After a few minutes, he sighed, "I suppose I have gotten rather… insane."

He turned, "So, is it true then? You were called to do something about this?"

The figure nodded again, "_Allow me to send you away… In that time, I guarantee, you will find… adventure."_

He took off his gear, "Very well. Let's get this over with." He smiled, as the Reaper did what it did best.

The Nexus

A great light sprung forth from Earths gateway. The Reaper, holding onto Marks soul, arrived at the Nexus, a world between worlds. Like always, it was the Reapers job to take his soul to the Netherworld… or to be precise, a Netherworld.

As he was going to do as he did any other times, a voice interrupted him. "Hey!"

He walked up to source of the noise, a woman. "Can't you read the sign?" She pointed to a sign.

'Insert Soul' There was a down arrow, pointing to a box. He put the soul into said box and left.

The woman stood up and grabbed the soul, "Now, where should I put you?"

End

Similar to my other recent fanfic, this will however be my play through of Disgaea, sprinkled with my own musings.

I didn't want to do anything, so I decided to get a bit creative. Don't know what will happen…


End file.
